Such an arrangement is described in patent document EP 0 864 887.
According to that prior art document, the ferrule and the counter-ferrule are made as a single piece and the optical fiber is generally stuck in the bore of the ferrule in order to hold it in position. It is also known to hold the optical fiber in position by crimping the ferrule.
Those means for holding the optical fiber pose the following technical problems.
When using an adhesive, a certain length of time is necessary for the adhesive to set, whether the adhesive is hardened in an oven or chemically by means of an additive.
When using crimping, it is necessary for an operator having crimping pliers to perform this operation in quite precise manner.
In either case, mounting requires additional assembly equipment, e.g. adhesive, an oven, or pliers, and mounting the optical fiber in the connector turns out to be quite complex and difficult.
Furthermore, holding the fiber by adhesive or by crimping is final and cannot under any circumstances be undone; once the optical fiber is held in this way in the ferrule, it cannot be released and removed from the connector.